beware the water
by Devil Lace
Summary: Lea always liked the water for it led him to a whole new world of adventures and mermaids. Axel hated the water, ever since he lost his heart.  Lea,Ariel x Axel one shot


Author's Note: Well here we are, the story I've been trying to write for a while. This is supposed to be a drabble collection with the Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy characters paired up with a Disney character, but I'm not sure if I'll have the inspiration for it. So for now this is a one shot, but if you guys like it, then request more and I could see what I can do :D Anyways, enjoy and review!

**beware **the water  
>an <strong>lea,<strong> ariel x **axel** one-shot

-**x**-x-**x-**x-**x**-

There was once a tale about a boy who loved adventure. A boy who laughed in the face of danger, who asked questions, who wanted to know more, more, _more. _

His name was Lea and when he discovered the ocean, it gave him a whole new _world_ to discover all on his own. He told his friend he was too busy to play and instead would dive into seas, searching for magic, searching for answers? To what? Even if he did not know, but he was searching. Always searching.

Until one day, his searching led him to someone who was searching as well. A girl with fiery hair just like him and an even brighter fire behind her eyes. But she wasn't an ordinary girl, Lea quickly noticed, and he nearly choked, when he saw her waist twist into a tail fins that rip through the ocean water.

He's fascinated and they become friends, constantly swimming together to find buried treasure or lying on the rocks by the sea, talking about how they want to explore each other's worlds. If only, they would say but at least they each got a taste of the adventure they sought after.

And from then on, Lea loved the ocean.

Until one day, Lea and his friend Isa strolled down to the shore, Lea amusing his friend with wild tales of mermaids and treasure. His friend rolled his eyes, telling him mermaids didn't exist. But Lea would show him.

Lea dove into the ocean first and swam, calling out to his friend and diving beneath the surface from time to time, searching. But she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Even though he had met her every day for weeks prior. He swam out farther, determination burning at his limbs as he swam, deeper and farther away from the shore, to which his friend would cry out to come back.

The water was starting to become more violent by the minutes. But Lea didn't give up for he knew his relentless searching had found her once, and he could find her again. Isa was calling out to him while he called out to her. And he didn't relent, yet neither did the water.

He found himself stuck in harsh and fast moving water, carrying him away from the shore, to which his arms and legs, already tired from searching, began to trash wildly towards the shore. He became tired, weak, panicked, and called out for _her_ to save him, because he knew he couldn't save himself.

The mermaid never came and instead, Isa fought his way through the violent water to help Lea, who had become stuck in a rip current.

Lea and Isa both became Nobodies that day.

-**x**-x-**x-**x-**x**-

Axel hated the ocean.

He didn't know why, he didn't care why. All he knew was he was fire and water was necessary to put out a fire.

That was why he was absolutely not looking forward to a mission in Atlantica today with Demyx. The other Organization XIII member was a fan of the water, able to manipulate and bend it at his will, so why couldn't _he_ just go on his own? Why did he need Axel, who would most likely be useless down there without his magic to help him?

But to no avail, the Superior had sent them both and here Axel was, deep underneath the ocean, staring upon a golden city.

With transformation magic, he had a form suited for the world. He was shirtless and coatless, with a spiny black fin protruding from between his rippling shoulder blades. He no longer had fins but had a fin, black and sharp, like that of a shark. He certainly enjoyed this form, perfect for intimidating anyone who dared step in his way down here.

He searched and searched for clues, hints, heartless, dusks, any and all answers they could find. Axel almost felt like he had been here before, had turned that rock over before, had searched through the plant life before, have found those pretty, sparkling sea shells before.

He swam deeper and deeper until he stumbled upon a deep cave, filled with utensils, clothing, artifacts from earth, all set up carefully and just right. His eyes danced across the rows and rows of items and wondered just how exactly they had gotten there. He swims towards something that draws his eye, something so familiar.

He picks it up, holding it between his hands and running his fingers across the smooth surface. A Frisbee with fire dancing across the front. Maybe, Axel feels something in his heart, something that feels close to nostalgic. Maybe.

He sets it back down and turns around, stopping abruptly when something stood in his way. A girl with long flowing red hair like his and shocking blue eyes. Her jaw was dropped, a hand to her mouth as she stared at Axel but said nothing.

"Who are you?" Axel asked, eyes cautiously dancing from her tail to her revealed stomach, to her pretty face. A mermaid. He knew they existed, something in him always believed in fairy tales, and he knew they were beautiful. They had to be. That's what he remembered them to be like. But how he remembered, was still foggy in his memory.

"I…" She began but remained silent, her eyes looking downwards and her red lips forming a frown. "Y-You remind me of someone…"

It was true that Axel felt like he somehow knew her as well, for his heart seemed to feel fond. He asked, "Oh really? Who?"

"Someone…I failed to save from the darkness…"

-**x**-x-**x-**x-**x**-

Author's Note: Whoo-hoo finally finished! And a lot longer than I expected, I just cannot seem to write short stories. Anyways, it's not as magical and poetic as I had anticipated but I enjoy this. I like the touch with the Frisbee, that was good. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, please review! And hopefully I have the inspiration to update this with another drabble, if not then it'll just stay a one-shot.


End file.
